2 mondes pour 1
by Draya Felton
Summary: Drago s’enfuit de chez lui car son père veut l’obliger à recevoir la marque des ténèbres. Drago et Harry sont asperger d’étincelles d’AVADA KEDAVRA qui les envoient dans un autre monde. FINI!
1. Chapitre 1: La fuite

**Auteur**: Draya Felton

**Titre**: 2 mondes pour 1

**Sujet**: Drago s'enfuit de chez lui car son père veut l'obliger à recevoir la marque des ténèbres. Drago et Harry sont asperger d'étincelles d'AVADA KEDAVRA qui les envoient dans un autre monde. Drago se retrouve enfermé dans un trou où les murs rétrécissent tandis que Harry se retrouve entourer de milliers de Lily et James qui affirment chacun être les vrais. Harry réussit à s'en sortir mais pas Drago. Harry va t-il sauver son ennemi ou va t-il le laisser se faire écraser par les murs ?

Dans ce monde des morts, ils vont tout deux trouver aventure, amitié et peut-être même amour.....

**Couples **: Harry Potter X Ginny Weasley; Ron Weasley X Hermione Granger; Drago Malfoy X Taria Stonn

2 MoNdEs PoUr Un ! § !§ ! § 

-Je refuse Père !

-Oh mais tu n'as absolument pas le choix ! Tout est déjà régler.

-Mais...

-Ca suffit ! Va dans ta chambre ! Je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à demain !!!

Drago se leva de table et parti dans sa chambre sans un mot ni même un regard en plus vers son père et sa mère.

Une fois arriver, il ferma la porte avec un sortilège puis pris un sac dans une de ses armoires qu'il remplit d'habits. Il le ferma et quand sonnèrent les douze coups de minuit, il sortit du manoir, pris son NIMBUS 2001 et s'envola dans le ciel obscur sans même un regard pour le vieux manoir qui l'avait emprisonné toute sa jeunesse.

La nuit suivante, il y eut un terrible orage. Drago ne s'était pas arrêter depuis qu'il était parti du manoir.

« Allez ! Encore un petit effort ! On est encore loin de notre destination ! » Pensa Drago tandis que son balai vacillait de nouveau à cause d'une puissante rafale de vent. Finalement, le balai piqua vers le sol et Drago se sentit tomber lourdement sur le sol.

-Vous avez vu la chute qu'il a fait ? Demanda une première voix.

-C'est qui ? Demanda encore la même voix.

Soudain, alors que quelqu'un le soulevait, il entendit des cris d'exclamation puis se fut le noir total pour Drago.

-Malfoy ! Dit soudain Harry.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait par ici ? Demanda Fred Weasley.

-Vous croyez qu'il est en mission pour Vous savez qui? Demanda George Weasley.

Md Weasley souleva la manche droite de Drago, puis la gauche mais ne vit aucune marque.

-Il n'a pas la marque des ténèbres. Par contre, il est complètement trempé. Répondit-elle en rabaissant les manches.

-Emmenons-le à la maison. Dit M. Weasley.

-Mais c'est Malfoy! On peut pas l'amener à la maison ! Imaginez qu'il soit avec vous savez qui, ce qui est à 99% sûr, il pourrait essayer de nous tuer !!! Dit soudain Ron.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Ron ! S'exclama Md Weasley. Il n'a que 16 ans ! Il ne possède sûrement pas assez de magie pour faire un avada Kédavra.

-Bon allez, c'est décider, on va à la maison ! Ca ne sert à rien de continuer à se mouiller ici ! S'exclama M. Weasley coupant court à toutes les protestations de Harry, Fred, George et Ron.

Ils mirent Drago dans la chambre de Percy qui avait pris un appartement à Londres et M. Weasley se chargea de lui mettre des vêtements propres. Il en avait plusieurs dans un sac qu'il avait sur lui.

Une fois que Fred, Georges, Ginny, Ron et Harry furent partis se coucher, M. Weasley et sa femme entreprirent de veiller Drago. Ils avaient averti Dumbledore qui leur avait dit de bien le surveiller.

-C'est quand même bizarre qu'il soit venu en balai jusqu'ici. Et en plus tu as vu son sac, on dirait qu'il essayait de s'enfuir... Qu'est ce que tu en pense Arthur ?

-Je n'en sais rien Molly. Severus m'a dit que Lucius avait annulé la cérémonie qu'il avait mis en place pour faire marquer son fils mais personne ne semble savoir pourquoi. Je pense que nous avons la réponse...

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'est enfui ?

-Oui, j'en suis même presque sûr Molly. Mais je préfère attendre de savoir ce que Dumbledore en dit avant de formuler des affirmations.

-Oui tu as raison. Répondit Md Weasley en se levant pour aller chercher deux tasses de café bien chaud.

Drago se réveilla un peu plus tard dans la soirée. En voyant qu'il était dans un endroit inconnu, il avait d'abord un peu paniqué puis s'était calmé en voyant M. et Md Weasley.

-Tu es réveiller. Dit Md Weasley. Comment te sens-tu?

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Demanda Drago sans même prendre la peine de répondre à la question. Et où est ce que je suis ??

-Tu es chez nous car tu as fait une sacrée chute de balai hier. Répondit M. Weasley tandis que Md Weasley approchait sa main du front de Drago qui recula.

-Ecoute, il faut bien que je voie si tu as encore de la fièvre ! Répliqua Md Weasley d'un air sévère.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire que j'ai de la fièvre ? Répondit Drago en se levant.

Mais M. Weasley le prit par les épaules et l'obligea à se rasseoir sur le lit.

-Lâcher-moi !!!! Rugit Drago en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de M. Weasley.

-Ca suffit Malfoy ! Répondit M. Weasley.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder ici contre ma volonté!!! Répliqua Drago.

C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore arriva avec Rogue. Md Weasley sortit de la chambre pour aller les accueillir tandis que M. Weasley retenait Drago.

Drago se tut de suite en voyant Dumbledore et Rogue.

-Taisez-vous Malfoy et asseyez-vous ! Ordonna le professeur Rogue.

Drago arrêta de crier mais ne s'assit pas.

-Bonjour M. Malfoy ! Dit Dumbledore d'un air joyeux. Je vois que vous êtes encore plus pâle qu'a votre habitude.

-Je vois que vous êtes encore plus fou qu'a votre habitude ! Répliqua Drago.

Rogue n'attendit pas et le gifla violemment. Drago tomba à terre. Dumbledore eut un air de reproche envers Rogue qui l'ignora.

Drago se releva. Il regarda Rogue avec un air noir.

-Asseyez-vous M. Malfoy. Dit Dumbledore.

Drago resta debout. Rogue fit un pas en avant. Drago le regarda puis décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'assoit.

-Bien, Dit Dumbledore, donc si vous êtes ici c'est parce que les Weasley vous on vu tomber avec votre balai. Ils vous ont donc aidé.

Drago ne fit rien.

-Je crois qu'il est donc de votre devoir de les remercier. Continua Dumbledore.

-Hum... Se contenta de répondre Drago en ignorant royalement la remarque de Dumbledore.

-Malfoy, dépêchez-vous de remercier ! S'exclama Rogue en voyant que le serpentard ne fessait rien.

Drago lança un regard noir à Rogue puis murmura un vague « merci » à peine audible mais, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient rien en tirer de plus, Dumbledore continua :

-Bien, Nous nous demandions pourquoi vous étiez si loin de votre manoir ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Répliqua Drago d'un ton cinglant.

-Malfoy, si vous n'êtes pas un peu plus coopératif, je devrais utiliser du véritaserum ! Souffla le professeur Rogue en sortant une fiole de sa poche.

Drago regarda la fiole d'un air insondable.

-C'est pour des raisons personnelles. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le seigneur des ténèbres si c'est que vous voulez savoir.

Dumbledore et Rogue regardèrent Drago. Il ne semblait pas mentir.

Drago de son côté se demandait comment se sortir de cette affaire. Il se sentait encore très fatigué et avait plutôt faim mais il n'osait rien dire. On lui avait toujours appris à ne jamais révéler ce qu'il ressentait et de plus, il ne voulait pas « supplier » les Weasley pour avoir un peu de nourriture à manger.

-Bon et bien nous n'avons rien d'autre à vous demander et si vous le désirez vous pourrez partir demain. Dit Dumbledore en sortant de la pièce.

-Je préfèrerait partir dès maintenant. Répondit Drago d'un ton sec.

-Ne faite pas l'idiot Malfoy ! Vous êtes blanc comme la neige. Dès que vous vous serez reposer, vous pourrez repartir.

Drago ne répondit rien au professeur Rogue sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Drago les entendit verrouiller la porte. Il se coucha sur le côté, se mit en boule et s'endormit aussitôt.

Voilà, le chapitre 1 est fini ! Une p'tite review m'aiderais à faire la suite (fais des petits yeux !)

MCI !!!!!!!!

bientôt, Draya


	2. Chapitre 2: Le combat

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain, avant même que Harry et les autres se réveillent, M. Weasley avait ouvert à Drago qui avait pris son sac, était aller dehors après avoir prit un petit déjeuner délicieux.

-Ton ballai s'est casser en tombant mais si tu veux, nous pouvons t'en prêter un. Lui dit M. Weasley en souriant.

Drago se sentit encore plus seul que jamais en entendant qu'il n'avait plus de ballai. C'était la seule chose qu'il possédait. Il faillit éclater en sanglot mais se retint en prenant son masque « air glacial ». Il partit à pied, laissant M. Weasley seul.

Une fois qu'ils se furent réveillés, M. Weasley conta les évènements de la veille à ses enfants et à Harry. Celui-ci était furieux que Malfoy ait aussi mal traité les Weasley et Dumbledore.

Mais la guerre finale approchait et il n'avait pas envie de se préoccuper du fils Malfoy. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers le nord, pour se rendre dans le petit village ou sa grand mère habitait avant. Elle était morte depuis longtemps et Drago n'était jamais retourner là-bas mais pour lui c'était le seul endroit où il pourrait trouver de l'argent. Il travaillerait s'il le fallait. Drago n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie mais il pensait que ça ne ferait rien. Et en attendant, il pourrait toujours se réfugier dans le château abandonné de sa grand-mère Seulement il n'avait pas prévu que la maison de sa grand-mère avait été achetée ni qu'elle était habitée.

« Oh ! Non ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ???? » Se demanda t-il tandis qu'il s'écroulait contre un arbre. Il commença à pleurer. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Et si jamais il avait l'audace de retourner au manoir, son père le tuerait sans remords.

Pendant ce temps, quelque mangemort dont Lucius Malfoy recherchaient Drago dans tout le pays. L'ordre avait était mis au courant et la bataille finale allait bientôt avoir lieux. Et elle eut lieux 2 jours plus tard près du petit village où Drago se trouvait. Lord Voldemort avec ses mangemort furent attaqués par surprise par les membres de l'ordre du phénix. Drago vit la bataille de loin et vint voir ce que c'était exactement. Son père le vit aussitôt et lui lança quelque sort qu'il réussit à éviter en sautant. Quand il se releva, il se retrouva dos à dos avec :

-Potter ????

-Malfoy ???

Les deux ennemis se baissèrent en même temps quand ils se reçurent chacun un stupéfix. Harry affrontait Voldemort en personne tandis que Drago affrontait son père.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de me coller Malfoy ! Cria Harry.

-Si tu crois que j'ai le choix Potter ! Répondit Drago.

Soudain, Drago se baissa pour éviter l'Avada Kedavra de son père tandis que Harry fessait de même. Harry eut juste le temps de crier un « Avada KEDAVRA » qui atteignit voldemort qui fut de suite annéanti mais son sort et celui de Malfoy senior se rencontrèrent juste au-dessus de la tête de Harry et Drago qui furent asperger d'étincelles.

J'aurais bien voulu arrêter le chapitre 2 ici, mais je me suis dit que c'était trop méchant et trop petit ! J'suis vraiment trop sympa !!! lol

-Où est ce que j'ai encore atterrit ? ! ? ! Demanda Drago à haute voix.

-Bonne question, Malfoy ! S'exclama Harry fessant sursauter Drago qui se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Tout était noir et inquiétant. Ils entendirent soudain des voix.

Puis une jeune fille apparût :

-Bienvenu, Harry Potter. Je savais que tu viendrais un jour par ici.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Harry.

-Je suis la gardienne de ce monde. Je m'appelle Taria. Vous êtes arrivés ici à cause des étincelles de l'avada Kedavra. Toutes les personnes tuées par ce sort finissent ici ou du moins, elles y restent jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à sortir ce qui n'est arriver qu'à deux personnes jusqu'à présent. Si vous souhaiter sortir d'ici, vous devrez aller jusqu'au bout de vos épreuves et activer la porte qui se trouve dans la plus haute des tourelles. Vous retournerez alors dans le monde des vivants.

-Tu as aussi été tuée par un Avada Kedavra ? Demanda Drago.

-Non, mon histoire est un peu plus compliquée que ça. Dépêchez-vous, car si vous rester trop longtemps ici, vous mourez. Les épreuves commenceront dès que vous aurez passez cette porte. Faite attention à vous !

Puis, sans même prévenir, elle disparut.

-Bon je crois qu'on a pas le choix ! Dit Harry en s'avançant.

-Ouais, en tout cas, tu t'occupes pas de mes affaires et moi je m'occuperais pas de tes affaires ! Répondit Drago.

Ils entrèrent dans l'espèce de château et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Là, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue apparurent. Harry et Drago eurent un pas de recul.

-Attend, c'est pas mon père, il est pas mort, j'ai pas réussi à le tuer.

-Tu voulais tuer ton père ? Demanda Harry avec des yeux ronds mais avant que Drago ait put répliquer, Lucius se précipita sur Drago et ils tombèrent tous deux par terre. Drago fit tomber sa baguette dans les escaliers près de Harry. Celui-ci avait sorti sa propre baguette et combattait Rogue.

-Potter, passe-moi ma baguette ! S'écria Drago tandis qu'il recevait encore un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Harry réussit finalement à vaincre le faux Rogue grâce à un simple Finite Incatatem. Il se tourna ensuite vers Drago.

-J'croyais que tu voulais pas que je m'occupe de tes affaires ? ! S'exclama Harry en prenant la baguette de Drago dans ses mains.

-Putain ! ..... Potter ! S'exclama Drago tandis qu'il atterrissait sur un mur. Qu'est ce que tu veux ??? Demanda t-il tandis qu'il voyait son « père » se rapprocher dangereusement.

-Des excuses et des remerciements. Répondit Harry.

-A oui ? Et pourquoi ? ........Je te dois rien ! Répliqua Drago en sautant sous les jambes de l'autre pour le fuir. Mais l'homme lui attrapa un poignet au passage et le sera. Drago poussa un cri de douleur.

-Des excuses pour m'avoir traiter aussi méchamment depuis qu'on se connaît et les remerciements c'est surtout pour les Weasley qui t'ont donné à manger et t'on même soigner...

-OK, OK !!! Je suis désolé, je te demande pardon et je te remercie ! Aïe !!!!!!!! S'écria Drago tandis que son « père » lui enserrait son coup, l'empêchant de respirer.

Harry décida d'agir et envoya valser l'homme avec un Expelliarmus tandis que Drago toussait et reprenais son air. Harry lui envoya sa baguette qu'il attrapa et il envoya un : Destructo !

L'homme disparut dans un flash blanc. Drago se releva péniblement et regarda Harry d'un regard noir :

-Tu me le paieras, Potter ! Cracha Drago tandis que Harry rigolait.

-Rien à faire ! Ce que t'as eu, tu l'as mérité ! Répliqua Harry.

Drago lui passa devant et Harry remarqua qu'il avait le poignet tout rouge et qu'il était obligé de le masser pour avoir moins mal. Il eut soudain un élan de pitié pour Drago. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le laisser comme ça face à l'homme, surtout qu'il avait l'air d'avoir très mal au poignet et il boitait. Harry le voyait bien même si Drago essayait de le cacher. Mais Harry n'eût pas l'occasion de réfléchir plus à ce qu'il avait fait car le plancher se déroba sous ses pieds.

Voilà, maintenant les réponses aux review :

**Hermignonne1133 :**

Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu as aimé. A bientôt !

**Ines** :

Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre et que tu as aimé ! Bye

**Zazan** :

Et oui ! Je sais que je suis méchante pour mon Drago mais comme tu le dis si bien, qui aime bien châtie bien !!!! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ça t'a plut ! A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3: Les épreuves

CHAPITRE 3 : Les épreuves

**Hermignonne1133** : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que tu sois toujours aussi fidèle !

_Rappel du dernier chapitre_ :

Drago lui passa devant et Harry remarqua qu'il avait le poignet tout rouge et qu'il était obligé de le masser pour avoir moins mal. Il eut soudain un élan de pitié pour Drago. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le laisser comme ça face à l'homme, surtout qu'il avait l'air d'avoir très mal au poignet et il boitait. Harry le voyait bien même si Drago essayait de le cacher. Mais Harry n'eût pas l'occasion de réfléchir plus à ce qu'il avait fait car le plancher se déroba sous ses pieds.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**_2 MoNdEs PoUr Un _**:

Harry tomba dans une longue chute pour finalement atterrir dans une salle sombre. Il regarda autour de lui et se figea. James et Lily Potter étaient devant lui, souriant. Il ouvrit de grands yeux puis appela doucement :

-Papa ? Maman ?

-Harry ! Mon chéri ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !!! S'exclama Lily en tendant ses bras.

Harry s'avança mais avant même qu'il soit arriver dans les bras de sa mère, une autre Lily apparut. Puis ce fut au tour de James de se dédoubler. La pièce était remplie de James et de Lily. Harry commença à trembler. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ??? » Se demanda t-il avec inquiétude.

Dès que Harry avait disparut, Drago s'était retourner pour voir s'il pouvait l'aider ou du moins le narguer. Mais le trou était trop profond et trop sombre. Sans se poser de question, il continua son chemin se moquant totalement de ce qui pouvait arriver à Harry. Mais alors qu'il marchait dans un couloir, le plancher s'enfonça dans le sol, un mur horizontale apparut au-dessus de sa tête ne laissant qu'un cadre pour laisser passer la lumière. Les murs se rapprochaient. Drago essaya de grimper sur le mur mais il avait l'impression que ça ne servait à rien. Il cria dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'entende. Soudain, des voix surgirent à ses oreilles :

-Drago Malfoy !

-Il est avec Voldemort ! Tuons-le !!!

En entendant ça, Drago réagit de suite :

-Non !!! Je ne suis pas avec Voldemort. Je ne l'ai jamais été ! Ne me faite pas de mal !!!

-IL MENT !!!! Rugit une autre voix.

-Harry !! Viens mon chéri !

-Non, ne l'écoute pas ! C'est moi Lily Potter ! C'est moi ta vraie mère !

-Viens là mon Grand ! C'est moi, ton père !

-Non, c'est moi ! Viens là mon Grand ! N'écoute pas les autres.

-Harry, mon ange, viens voir maman !

Harry ne savait plus où regarder ni quoi faire. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues blanchies par la peur. Il trouvait cette épreuve bien cruelle. Pourquoi lui donner autant de parents ?? Il ne voulait que les vrais. Il s'accroupit par terre en pleurant doucement.

-Stop, taisez-vous ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Harry, ne pleure pas ! Mon amour, viens là maman va te consoler !

-Non, viens ici ! Je suis ta mère et je ne veux que ton bien !

-Ne les écoutes pas mon chéri ! Je suis Lily Potter ! C'est moi qui me suis sacrifier pour toi !

-STOP !!!! Rugit Harry en se relevant soudainement. Vous êtes tous des menteurs. Mes vrais parents, en me voyant aussi triste et désemparé devant eux m'aurait laissé tranquille pour me laisser réfléchir, et surtout n'auraient pas essayé de me convaincre qu'ils étaient les bons parce que mes parents savent très bien que je ne les voie qu'avec mon cœur et pas avec mes yeux ! Et mon cœur me dit que mes parents, ceux qui m'aiment, ne sont pas ici. Et si vous voulez vraiment leur ressembler, alors laissez moi et veillez sur moi en restant dans l'ombre !

Les James et Lily se regardèrent puis dirent en cœur :

-Excuse-nous Harry...

Puis il disparurent avec des sourires tristes. Harry vit une porte et se dirigea vers elle. Il était encore tout retourner par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Mais il venait de réaliser que ce qu'il avait dit venait vraiment du cœur et que c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Pour lui, ses parents seraient toujours dans son cœur.

Soudain, il entendit la voix de Drago. Il se dirigea dans la direction de la voix. Il arriva dans un couloir dans lequel se trouvait un cadre par terre. C'était de là que venaient les cris de Drago.

-C'est mon père qui m'y obligeait ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'était la vie avec lui ! .... Non je ne vous mens pas ! ..... Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille !

Harry s'agenouilla près de l'ouverture et vit Drago, recroquevillé dans un coin, des larmes coulant sur son visage fin. Les murs avançaient doucement en le poussant au passage.

-Malfoy ! Appela Harry.

Drago releva la tête. Les voix venaient de partir, aussi vite que quand elles étaient arrivées.

-Potter ! Fais-moi sortir de là avant qu'elles ne reviennent !

-Que qui revienne ? Il n'y avait personne avec toi. Répondit Harry.

-Les voix ! Elles veulent me tuer !

-A oui ? ! Et t'as déjà vu beaucoup de voix tuer toi ? Demanda Harry d'une voix ironique.

Drago le regarda. Il se rendait complètement stupide. Il se releva tandis que les murs se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite de lui.

-Potter ! Fais quelque chose bon sang ! S'exclama Drago.

-A oui ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?? Répondit Harry.

-Potter !!!! Aide-moi à sortir de là!

-Je rêve ou tu viens de me demander de t'aider ???

Drago regarda Harry d'un regard noir puis, en voyant les murs se rapprocher de plus en plus :

-Oui Potter, je te demande de m'aider à sortir de ce trou !

-Rêve Malfoy ! Répondit Harry en se levant et en partant.

Drago regarda le cadre, ses yeux se voilant. Il allait y rester. Potter ne l'aiderait pas. Il l'avait sûrement cherché, mais il ne put s'empêcher de crier « Potter ! Je t'en supplie, aide-moi !!! ».

Mais Harry ne réapparut pas au-dessus du trou. Il cherchait vainement une corde ou quelque chose pour sortir Drago du trou. Puis soudain Taria apparut, tendant une corde à Harry.

-Vite, murmura t-elle, il va bientôt être écraser.

Harry prit la corde et la jeta dans le trou. Drago prit la corde d'un air ébahi et finalement, il réussit à sortir du trou sans dommage.

-Merci, Potter ! Dit Drago en regardant le bout de ses chaussures. Harry se remit debout et aida Drago à se relever en disant :

-C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. Si Taria ne m'avait pas passé la corde, j'aurais rien trouvé pour te sortir de là.

-J'ai cru que t'allais me laisser pourrir dans ce trou... Avoua Drago en recommençant à avancer.

-J'en ai jamais eu l'intention bien que l'idée m'ait effleuré l'esprit. Répondit Harry en souriant.

Il continuèrent à grimper pour finalement atterrir devant une porte avec des pics.

-Comment on l'ouvre ? Demanda Drago en redoutant la réponse.

-Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix !

-Tu rêves Potter ! On va se faire super mal au main avec ces pics !

-On a pas le choix.

Puis, sans même poursuivre la discussion, Harry appuya ses mains sur la porte. Un filet de sang goutta le long de ses poignets. En voyants ça, Drago se résigna et poussa la porte. Il grimaça en sentant les pics s'enfoncer dans sa peau mais ne dit rien, essayant de supporter la douleur comme le fessait Harry. La porte s'ouvrit finalement en laissant apparaître une pièce claire et blanche. En son centre, flottait une petite porte. Ils s'avancèrent, puis Taria apparut

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

On arrive de la fin ! Je pense que je publierai la fin demain matin étant donné quen ma rentrée c'est demain après-midi.

bientôt et oublier pas, une p'tite review ça me ferait plaisir !!!! Mci !

Draya.


	4. Chapitre 4: Le retour

Note : Ce sera un petit chapitre mais c'est la fin. Merci de m'avoir suivie. Maintenant réponse aux dernières review, biz et merci à tous en particulier à Zazan et Hermignonne1133 :

**Hermignonne1133 **: Non, désolée, pas de monstre mais c'est une idée pour une prochaine fic. Lol. (J'pense qu'a ça )Merci pour tes review qui m'ont fait super plaisir et voilà la fin. J'espère qu'elle te plairait ! A bientôt !

**Zazan **: Je résiste jamais aux chibi eyes donc voilà la suite ! a bientôt !

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

2 Mondes pour 1 

CHAPITRE 4 !!! Dernier chapitre : Le retour

-Vous êtes incroyables ! Vous êtes les seconds à réussir à arriver ici ! Dit Taria en souriant.

-Et qui c'étaient les premiers ? Demanda Harry, curieux.

-C'était tes parents ! Répondit Taria.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Evidemment, sinon ils seraient ici.

Drago la regarda puis demanda :

-C'était quoi tous ces pièges ??? Demanda t-il.

-En fait, dans le premier, vous avez affronter la personne que vous détestez le plus dans vos connaissances et la deuxième c'était une de vos peurs profondes. Ainsi Harry, tu avais peur de ne pas pouvoirs reconnaître tes parents si tu les voyais un jour et toi, Drago, tu as peur qu'on t'allie à Voldemort. Quand à la porte, vous ne pouviez l'ouvrir qu'ensemble, en mêlant votre sang. Si jamais Drago n'avait pas suivi Harry en poussant lui aussi, vous n'auriez jamais pu entrer.

-Et toi pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Alors que j'étais un bébé, on a décidé de me faire gardienne. Depuis on m'oblige à vivre ici. Répondit-elle doucement.

-Est-ce que l'on peut t'aider ? Demanda Harry.

Après tout elle avait aider Drago donc la moindre des choses c'était de l'aider en retour.

-La seule façon pour que je sorte d'ici, c'est qu'un garçon tombe amoureux de moi. Je trouve Drago très beau et Harry je te trouve plutôt sympa, mais je doute que je vous plaise. Répondit-elle en rigolant. Mais c'était un rire amer et plein de tristesse. Un sort la condamnait à être horrible aux yeux des garçons.

Soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attende, Drago s'approcha de Taria et l'embrassa tendrement sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry. Une lueur éclaira encore plus la pièce puis s'arrêta quand Drago arrêta le baiser.

-Je suis tomber amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vu. Avoua Drago à l'oreille de Taria. Celle-ci sera Drago dans ses bras. Il sentait si bon.

-Je voudrais rester toujours avec toi. Tu sens si bon. J'adore la noix de coco. Dit-elle tandis que Drago riait doucement. Elle passa la porte avec Harry et Drago.

Une fois revenus dans le monde des vivants, l'âme d'Harry réintégra son corps qui était sur un lit d'hôpital entouré des Weasley, Hermione, Dumbledore, Rogue, Tonks et Drago qui se trouvait dans le lit d'à côté, attaché.

Les personnes présentes virent deux boules de lumière retourner dans les corps de deux jeunes hommes. Puis Harry ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Il avait les mains bandées comme celles de Drago mais ce dernier avait un bandage au poignet en plus.

-De retour parmi nous Harry ! Le salua Dumbledore.

Soudain, la voix de Drago retentit dans la pièce.

-Eh ! Pourquoi je suis attaché ??? Lâcher moi de suite !!!!

Harry se leva et alla défaire les liens de Drago.

-Ca fait la 3ème fois que je t'aide Drago, fais gaffe que ça devienne pas une habitude !

-Je t'avais rien demander ! Répliqua Drago en se levant.

-Mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu.

Soudain Drago regarda autour de lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? Demanda Rogue en le voyant regarder autour de lui.

-Harry, dit Drago d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude, où est Taria ???

Harry commença à son tour à regarder autour de lui. Tout le monde les regarda avec des yeux ronds. Harry se précipita dans le couloir tandis que Drago ouvrait toutes portes qu'il voyait.

-Vous allez nous expliquer ce qui se passe oui ???? Demanda Fred en les regardant tous les deux.

Harry entreprit alors de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passer. Hermione, Ginny, Md Weasley et Tonks étaient tellement émue en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à Drago et à Taria qu'elles en pleuraient presque tandis que Drago commençait à rougir.

-Alors comme ça le grand méchant Serpentard est tombé amoureux ! S'exclama Ron en pouffant.

Drago lui, se contenta de sortir de la pièce. Il chercha dans tout l'hôpital mais ne vit rien. Finalement, Rogue l'obligea à retourner dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry en disant qu'ils allaient se renseigner sur Taria.

2 jours plus tard, Harry et ses amis commençaient à vraiment s'inquiéter pour Drago qui devenait de plus en plus triste au fil des heures. Finalement, alors que Drago était couché sur le côté quelqu'un frappa à la porte. En voyant que ce n'était que Dumbledore, Drago se remit dans sa position initiale mais quand il senti quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui et lui déposer un léger baisser sur la joue, il se releva immédiatement et se retourna.

-Taria ! S'exclama t-il en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci le prit également dans ses bras.

-Oh, Drago, ça fait deux jours que je n'arrête pas de te chercher.

Drago la regarda d'un air amoureux. Dans l'autre monde, elle était plutôt enrobée, avec des petits yeux verts et un énorme nez alors que là, elle avait de beaux yeux marrons et des lèvres roses douces, ses cheveux châtain foncé, presque noirs, retombés en cascade sur ses épaules.

-Si dans l'autre monde tu ne pouvais pas me voir comme j'étais en réalité c'était à cause d'un sort.

-Je n'ai jamais regarder ton aspect physique, seulement ton cœur.

Il l'embrassa. Soudain, en entendant le reniflement d'Hermione qui était dans les bras de Ron, ils se séparèrent en sursautant. Ils avaient complètement oublier la présence des amis d'Harry qui étaient maintenant ceux de Drago aussi. Harry se trouvait toujours sur son lit avec Ginny dans les bras.

Lucius Malfoy avait été arrêté pendant que son fils et Harry étaient dans l'autre monde.

**((IlS VéCuReNT hEuReUx Et EuReNt BeAuCoUp D'eNfAnTs !!!!!!!))**

(lol ! j'aime bien les fins de contes de fées !!!! )

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Petit mot de Draya : Merci d'avoir suivit, j'espère que ça vous à plut....

Harry : Tu parles si ça nous à plut ! C'était pourri !

Drago : Ouais, j'suis d'accord ! T'as vu comment tu m'as fait souffrir ? ! ? !!!!!

Draya : Mais Drago chéri, c'est parce que je t'aime !!

Harry : Et encore ! Toi au moins t'as une belle histoire d'amour ! Moi y'a qu'une ligne où elle montre ma vie sentimentale !!!!

Draya : Puisque t'y tiens tant ! La prochaine fois je détaillerais tout de ta vie sentimentale !!!!!!!!! Et quand je dis tout...

Drago : c'est tout ! On à compris !

Draya : Bon en tout cas taisez vous maintenant et allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis le temps que je trouve une autre idée pour ma prochaine fic !

Harry et Drago ensemble : ON EST PAS PRESSER !!!

Draya : **les larmes aux yeux** OUINNNN ! Personne ne m'aime ! Vous allez voir tous les deux ! Dans ma prochaine fic je me vengerais !!!!! En tout cas :

**REVIEW PLEASE** mirci !!!!! A bientôt!

Draya FELTON


End file.
